leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Webster (Johto)
Webster (Japanese: ユウジ Yūji), known as Randy in Generation II, is a non-player character in as well as their remakes, . He is a posted at the gate between Goldenrod City and . Webster gives the his named Kenya (Japanese: ひきゃく ) holding a mail, and asks him or her to deliver it to his friend on . As a gesture of thanks, he will give the player an HP Up. Once the mail has been delivered, Webster's friend will hand out in Generation II or in Generation IV. It does not matter which Pokémon is given to Webster's friend, just that the mail is delivered. In Generation II, if the player removes the mail from Kenya, putting it in their PC, then gives the mail to another Pokémon, Webster's friend will take the mail and Pokémon from them. In Generation IV, however, any Pokémon replacing Kenya will be returned to the player. Due to this, a player may keep Kenya for the duration of the game or deliver it after evolving it into and still receive the TM. In the game, Webster is recognized as an in-game trader. However, Kenya is simply given to the player and no Pokémon is expected in return. Unlike most Pokémon given by NPCs, Kenya has Webster's ID and OT, possibly because the player was meant to give the Spearow to Webster's friend. Hence, when battling with it, it will act like an and receive the experience boost for traded Pokémon. Pokémon The following is a list of Webster's known Pokémon: Generation II Kenya's gender is random in Generation II. Generation IV Quotes Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal *Before taking Kenya :"Excuse me, guy! Can you do a guy a favor? Can you take this Pokémon with Mail to my friend? He's on Route 31." ::No: "Oh... Never mind, then..." ::Yes: "You will? Perfect! Thanks, guy! My pal's a chubby guy who snoozes all the time. You'll recognize him right away!" (Hands over Kenya) "You can read it, but don't lose it! Route 31! Oh, yeah. There was a weird tree blocking the road. I wonder if it's been cleared?" *If talked to again :"You can read it, but don't lose it! Route 31! Oh, yeah. There was a weird tree blocking the road. I wonder if it's been cleared?" *Mail transcription :"Dark Cave leads :to another road" ::Randy *After delivering Mail :"Thanks, guy! You made the delivery for me! Here's something for your trouble!" (gives the player HP Up) "My pal was snoozing, right? Heh, what'd I say?" *If talked to again :"My pal was snoozing, right? Heh, what'd I say?" Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver *Before taking Kenya :"Excuse me, kid! I received this letter the other day from a friend of mine. Here is the reply I wrote. I'm stuck here and was wondering if you could deliver it... He's on Route 31. Can you help a guy out?" ::No:"Oh... Never mind, then... You must be busy, too." ::Yes:"Wow, thanks!" (Hands over Kenya) "My friend is on Route 31. Oh, yeah. There was a weird tree blocking the road. I wonder if it's been cleared?" *If talked to again :"My friend is on Route 31. Oh, yeah. There was a weird tree blocking the road. I wonder if it's been cleared?" *After delivering Mail :"Thank you for making the delivery! ...What about a cave exploration? Ah, you can go right through here. I want you to have this for your kindness!" (gives the player HP Up) "My pal was snoozing, right? Heh, he's always sleeping." *If talked to again :"Everything is fine!" In other languages Category:Game characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Male characters de:Norman (Johto) it:Webster (Johto)